Eight Sins and How The Olympians Were Punished
by Sadie Breezy
Summary: These are Eight Deadly Sins that the Olympians committed and how the Goddess of Divine Punishment punished them all, making them feel pain and remorse, to the point of making them desire death.


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek Mythology. Only the plots.

* * *

1. **Gluttony**— Γαστριμαργία (gastrimargia).

The Olympians were greedy, it was no secret. They were even more greedy than the rest of the gods and goddesses.

They took what they wanted without a care and used mortals for their own amusement and then killed them if those mortals didn't satisfy their selfish needs.

They considered themselves superior, above all, above punishment and above the laws. They listened to no one, not even each other.

They did what they pleased without a second thought and without remorse nor did they think about the consequences.

They craved for power, even when they didn't need it.

Gluttony may refer to greed or excess in eating, but it also refers to greed of power.

Ares— he was greedy for war, it was no secret. He was filled with lust for blood and enjoyed watching mortals fight with each other, fight for what they thought was 'right'. It was amusing to him.

He was also greedy for power.

The year when Zeus had his master bolt stolen, he was the one who found the thief. He was won over when he realized that with the Master Bolt, he would be unstoppable. He had the power to overthrow Zeus with his own weapon. Take over and rule over the Western Civilization, turn the world into a gigantic blood bath.

* * *

_These are Eight Deadly Sins that the Olympians committed and how the Goddess of Divine Punishment punished them all, making them feel pain and remorse, to the point of making them desire death. _

* * *

He awoke with beads of sweat on his forehead. He was panting loudly and he felt as though he had just ran a marathon.

He sat up on his large bed— his lower section was covered with the blood red silk sheets— he looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He tried to make them stop— the God of War does _not_ shake as if he were scared.

He couldn't stop.

He realized that he had no control over his body. His hands began to shake even more and the sweet smell of blood filled his nostrils— yet, the bittersweet smell of his favorite liquid, which always made him smile maniacally, made his throat burn— the smell of blood stronger than usual.

He wanted to find out where the terrible smell of blood was coming from.

Why wasn't it soothing him? Why wasn't it making him feel full of lust for it? Why was it making him feel sick and on the verge of insanity and feel _disgust_ towards the smell?

His sheets began to smoke, and he almost thought this was Hephaestus' doing, until he felt himself turn airborne, and then he was transported somewhere else.

His eye-sight was filled with visions of millions of mortals being killed in the battlefield.

He watched as one soldier died at the hands of another. The God of War could feel a searing pain burn through his skin as he saw Thanatos collect the soldier's soul.

He felt burning pain all over his body as he watched soldiers around him falling into the clutches of death.

With every stab, with every bullet that hit the soldiers' enemies, he felt the same pain.

_'You say you love war, Ares. You should also feel the pain of war.' _

Ares tried to release a blood curling scream— he felt weak and vulnerable. The pain, he couldn't bear it.

He felt as if he was in the verge of insanity.

So... much... p–pain... b–blood... d–deaths...

He couldn't utter a sound, he had no control over his own body. He just wanted to clutch his head in between his hands and rip his hair out, to try and end his life with futile attempts. He wanted the pain to stop, to go away!

He fell to his knees and he suffered. He suffered from all the pain that his own element caused him. The same pain that he once loved to watch mortals suffer with— the unbearable pain of death and endless war.

He was on his hands and knees in an imploring position and he felt the wrath of the Goddess of Divine Punishment.

"Even immortals are not above divine punishment," Nemesis' cold and merciless voice echoed in Ares' head, bouncing around and smashing against his skull, her words repeating themselves over and over again.

_'You are the God of War, you feel no pain. No remorse.' _

**_Didn't you know that pride is also a sin?_**

* * *

2. **Fornication**— Πορνεία (porneia).

She felt no remorse. She didn't care for others but herself.

Her hobby was to break hearts, break them into a million pieces and watch in amusement as she felt the strong waves of unrequited love radiate from her one-night stands.

She loved to watch as they cried and begged for her to return to them.

She practically _invented_ the Art of Breaking Hearts.

She was the Goddess of Love, yet she loved no one except herself.

She found great enjoyment in toying with mortals' hearts and then crushing them without a thought, moving onto the next mortal that caught her eye, one that looked good enough to satisfy her needs and one that looked vulnerable enough, that was sure to suffer and weep after her when she left him, ripping his heart out as if it was nothing.

She claimed to be a fair goddess, yet she was cruel and heartless.

She claimed to know of true love, yet she herself has never been in love before.

She is the personification of lust... and cruelty.

She enjoys one-night stands and the pleasures of being wild and free. Yet, no man, not even her most famous consort has been able to satisfy her needs and her most lustful fantasies.

She claims to be the most beautiful of them all, yet in the inside, the was the most horrid and terrible.

Out of all the Olympians, she was the most selfish. She was envious when the attention was on another woman that wasn't her.

She was horrible and cared for no one.

She sleeps with other men, being unfaithful to her husband, offending Hera over and over again.

What does all the outer beauty in the world mean, when one is repulsive in the inside?

* * *

_These are Eight Deadly Sins that the Olympians committed and how the Goddess of Divine Punishment punished them all, making them feel pain and remorse, to the point of making them desire death. _

* * *

She admires her reflection in the mirror and smiles as she applies another light coat of French lip-gloss over her previous one.

She twirls a blond strand of perfectly curled hair in between her fingers and stares at her own flawless face.

The smile on her perfectly pink glossed lips vanished as she watches her hair change.

_Odd. _

Her appearance doesn't change unless willingly.

Her eyes widen as she watches her beautiful blond hair turn into a muddy brown, the perfect curls turning into strands of hair that remind her of earthworms.

Her flawless porcelain skin turns into a repulsive orange color— resembling a horrible fake tan.

Her hands shrivel up like ones of an elder woman and her French manicure is replaced by half-chewed and dirty, bloody nails.

Her brilliant blue eyes turned a murky and dull blue.

She released an ear-splitting and deafening scream.

_She looked monstrous! _

The pink room that she called her closet, disappeared and white replaced the disgusting pink.

Golden frames adorned the white room, each with a picture of Aphrodite.

As beautiful as she looked, she was forced to see through her exterior beauty and see the ugliness inside of herself.

She could see the grief and feel the pain of the heartbreak she had caused, slowly, the pictures of herself seemed to age, wrinkles appearing on her once perfect skin.

Her skin became thin and her lips became cracked.

The pictures reflected her monstrosity in the inside. The portraits mimicked the real her, stripped her from her outer beauty, exposing her inner revolting appearance.

She could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted those tears to blur her vision so that she wouldn't have to see this— the tears only made her vision sharper.

She shook her head and tried to back away, her own dull eyes followed her and the room turned into an endless maze filled with the portraits.

Those horrid portraits of the one who she couldn't bear to look at, not even for a second— herself.

"You claim to be the most radiant. Then show me your inner beauty. Prove that your inner beauty _matches_ your outside beauty. Prove it, _Aphrodite_," Nemesis' mocking voice filled the endless maze and a cruel laugh followed afterwards.

She continued to back up, trying futilely to run away from her reflection.

She stopped in front of a picture... one of she and Hephaestus.

She was still horrid, although Hephaestus was handsome. It reflected his inner beauty... his caring nature for her. Next to him, she felt like trash.

_'Prove it...' _

**_Being unfaithful is also a sin. _**

* * *

3. **Avarice**— Φιλαργυρία (philargyria).

Avarice, much like gluttony. Greed. Although, avarice means for wealth or material gain.

Zeus.

He is greedy for the gain of riches. Although he is King of the Gods, he feels envious of his eldest brother for ruling over the riches of the Earth.

He is a god, he doesn't need wealth, but as the King, he wants everything, even if he has no need for it.

He wants to be the best and the most powerful, and he will stop at nothing until he gains what he wants.

He is King and he will get what he wishes for. He is above the rest if the Olympians.

His word is law. What he wants is what he gets.

He wants his brother's riches. He wants to rub it in everyone's face that he is superior.

The most powerful, richest, and handsomest of the Big Three.

Childish? Yes, but he is King. He deserves to have anything he wants at his feet.

* * *

_These are Eight Deadly Sins that the Olympians committed and how the Goddess of Divine Punishment punished them all, making them feel pain and remorse, to the point of making them desire death._

* * *

He noticed that the Throne Room was eerily quiet.

His usually bickering family was for once, calm. Silent.

He looked around at the faces of each of his fellow Olympians. Their faces were all clear of emotion... except Ares' and Aphrodite's.

Their eyes told a story of terrible pain and remorse. Their faces were pale and their eyes were tinted with a hint of insanity.

Zeus was confused.

What could have happened in between the two to make them look terrified?

No one else seemed to notice.

They were all frozen in place... as if they were under a time spell.

The King of the Gods stood up and waved his hands in front of Poseidon's face— his brother didn't even blink.

"Hello?" Zeus said, confusion swimming in his electric blue eyes.

"Hello..." A voice called back to him. He looked around but he saw nobody.

He noticed that the birds outside stopped chirping. The beautiful music of the Muses could no longer be heard. The exited buzz that usually filled Olympus was gone.

It was only silence.

The sun began to fade and his family seemed to come out of their trance.

The outside sounds of Olympus' nature were restored and he could see that his family began to look towards his throne.

Zeus smiled and turned, wanting to take his rightful position, where everyone could see him and feel envy for him.

He froze when he saw that someone was sitting on his majestic throne.

_Him._

_"I think we should visit your children at least once a month..."_

He spoke with such authority, yet his voice was laced with friendliness.

_"They need to know that you care about them. As King of the Gods..."_

Zeus could see in the eyes of the rest of the Olympians that they adored him.

_"... I approve of this. Raise your hand if you approve."_

Everyone in the Throne Room raised their hand, even Hera.

But... What happened to Zeus? He's supposed to be King of of the Gods! He's supposed to be sitting on the mightiest throne and be served to!

Why was Perseus Jackson in his place?

"He is King. He is the fairest and the most selfless. He brought your family back together."

Zeus jumped three inches in the air and then looked next to him.

Nemesis stood to his right, her dark eyes shinning as she admired the Son of Poseidon.

"W–What..?"

Nemesis released a laugh.

"You were thrown into Tartarus after you attempted to steal both of your brother's realms. Perseus was voted as the new King."

Zeus could feel himself fuming with anger.

H–How _dare_ that stupid half-blood steal his title?!

"They can't see you. This is the future. Seven months in the future to be precise."

"So if I jus–"

"You can't stop Fate. You can only delay it, but no matter what you do, Perseus is destined to take your place... and your wife."

Nemesis smirked cheekily as she glanced at the intertwined hands of Percy and Hera.

Hera, she was beaming with pride and her eyes were filled with love for the ex-demigod.

Hephaestus and Aphrodite were holding hands, too. Both of them smiling happily... Hephaestus, he wasn't bad looking.

'_When he finds true love, his appearance will change...'_

Zeus remembered the Fates' words.

Ares, surprisingly wasn't glowering at the happy couple. He was laying back on his throne, listening intently to what the King had to say.

Hades was sitting on a purely black throne, a small smile on his lips.

Hestia was also seated on a throne, it was orange like the flames of her precious hearth.

Athena and Poseidon weren't arguing. For the first time in millennia, they were smiling at each other.

This future, it was better when Zeus wasn't part of it.

He felt a pang of betrayal in the pit of his stomach.

"I–I..."

Nemesis cackled, yet no one seemed to notice her.

"You better be prepared. You'll be rotting in Tartarus with your father in three months."

Zeus stood frozen.

"If you're the best, then why did they replace you?" Nemesis whispered in his ear and then disappeared, leaving Zeus to bathe in the pools of betrayal and self-pity.

_**Arrogance and greed... another sin. You Olympians never learn. **_


End file.
